Becoming a Demigod
by ThoroughbredDreaming
Summary: Just a One-Shot that popped into my head. Tells what a demigod is feeling and thinking when they are told and introduced to who they are.


**A/N: Idea just popped into my head so I wrote it down, basically what I think a demigod feels when they figure out who they are.**

I've always felt like a loner, like I was out of place in my own world. I was always being pressured by my teachers to read those jumbled letters and understand those horrid equations. Being yelled at for not being able to pay attention to things for less than a minute constantly snapped at to quit jumping around in my seat. I hated the feeling that I always had to look over my shoulder, like something was going to jump out and eat me. I hated not knowing who my father was, and why my mom never seemed to have any answers about him and always seemed happy and sad when I brought him up. I wanted answers so bad. How was it possible that I healed our dog's broken leg, and cured my best friend of the flu when we were six?

It was kind of a relief when the new kid showed up and was as of a loner as me. With his twisted legs that made it hard for him to walk straight. I didn't stick out alone anymore. I was happy. Then of course as if some superior being didn't want to see me happy, horrible things started to happen. I was being stalked on my walks home, foul smelling people came up to me and would wrinkle their noses as if they smelled me. My new friend became more and more agitated as the school year drew to a close. I caught him mumbling something about a camp once, and monsters. The monsters part scared me. Yeah I know I'm in the fifth grade and I shouldn't be scared of monsters, but I am. I still make my mom check in the closet and under the bed.

It was the last day of school and I was so happy for summer, I could play outside all day and not have to worry about stupid school. I was on my way home when I was attacked. I was turning down onto my street when I giant dog had jumped out in front of me, growling and foaming at the mouth. It had ugly red eyes and super sharp claws. Death seemed to cling to its pelt. I screamed bloody murder turned and ran as fast as I could away. I wasn't looking were I was going and smacked straight into my oddball friend. He quickly pulled me to my feet and pulled me towards my house, I dug my feet into the ground mumbling monster! Monster! But when we passed the alley there was just a pile of dust, not giant dog. I pushed open the door to my house and saw my mom sitting at our breakfast nook talking to a teenager who had on some type of armor. He also had a bow and arrows on his back. I ran to my mom and she stood and picked me up, something she hadn't done in years. She stroked my long sandy blonde hair and I could feel her tears on my forehead. She squeezed me tight one last time then put me down.

I remember the next hour was a blur, between explaining what was happening to me and where I had to go to be safe. The teenager had introduced himself as Jordan Rank (just made him up for story's purpose) Son of Apollo. He told me what I had seen was a hellhound and he had killed it. Mom then told me that my Father was Apollo and I had to go away now so more hellhounds wouldn't come and get me. She had already packed for me. She told me to go back to my room and make sure I had everything I wanted. I walked into my room; because I was afraid of the dark I had a sun themed room. The walls were painted a bright red-orange, paper sun shaped lanterns hung from the ceiling. I quickly grabbed the small red Pegasus stuff animal I slept with every night. His name was Sunny. When I went back out into the kitchen Jordan was talking to my friend who had taken his shoes and pants off to reveal furry legs and hooves. He told me he was a Satyr and he was protecting me from monsters.

After I said goodbye to my mom, I cried a lot, we took a taxi-cab to a bunch of strawberry fields. It turned out to be a camp. The camp looked cool, there were a lot of kids, and most of them seemed only a year or two older than me. Jordan told me that they were other half-bloods. Then he introduced me to a bunch of kids who looked a lot like me and Jordan, with the sandy blonde hair. He told me that these were the other kids of the Apollo cabin. After he gave me a tour of the camp I was introduced to Mr. D, the god, and Chiron, the centaur. Chiron seemed okay, but Mr. D kept messing up my name and was rude, I don't like him.

That night at the camp fire Apollo claimed me; Chiron had said "All Hail Alexandria Fire, Daughter of Apollo God of the Sun, music, medicine, and prophecy**." (I don't really care if that is the correct thing-a-ma-gig, I'm going with it) **Then my siblings had all gathered around me and hugged and congratulated me. I thought _I think I am going to like it here_.

-Six Years Later-

As I let another arrow fly I couldn't help but think of my first day at camp, my claiming, and the whole overwhelming process of it. I never really saw Zach, my Satyr friend, again. Chiron told me he was reassigned. I'm a full year camper at Camp Half-Blood. I miss my mom sometimes, but I'm glad to be done with school and being a loner. At Camp, I'm one of the best Archers and healers, the best beach volleyball player in my Cabin, the worst basketball player in the history of basketball which confuses my siblings who are can get three-pointers in with no effort, and a pretty damn good Pegasus rider. I loved it here. I even got to meet my dad last month. Now I know where I got my witty side from. I smiled at the memory. _I finally belong somewhere_ I think. My name is Alexandria Fire, I am the Demigod daughter of Apollo and I am not a loner anymore. I laugh as my arrow splits the pervious one down the center. Bulls Eye. I hear Jordan call my name and the beach volleyball challenge. As I run to join him I think _Oh yeah, definitely not alone. _

**A/N- that was so much fun to write! Just made up a bunch of characters to fit my story. Did ya like it? Read and Review please, this is my second fic and I think I did okay. Idea just popped into my head. K bye now!**


End file.
